trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Dolphin class
The Dolphin Class Starship Dolphin Class (Fleet Dolphin) GXC Heavy Cruiser. The latest and greatest. The Dolphin is the first class of disodium heavy cruisers. The Dolphins are 36 decks deep with a hull as wide as it is long. The Dolphins are built with the latest advances in technology and comfort. They can carry 1000 beings in comfort to the most dangerous places in the Galaxy and bring them back. This class is considered a general replacement for the Planet class cruisers. A good idea that was simply too expensive. Also unlike the Manta Class the Dolphin has the bridge on deck one. A design concession to Admiral Hailey. However the bridge module is built flush with the hull. The Dolphin is build with two major power systems. It can be built with either the Disodium HE system (Blue Dolphin), which is preferred by the horned fleet, or in a standard disodium system (Fleet Dolphin) favored by Starfleet. Performance curves are similar for both systems. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity 1500 -- larger and more capable labs, sensors in the Class 20 range. *Crew Comfort 1500 -- The vessel is larger but carries no larger a crew. *Duration 2000 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1200 -- Same sized crew more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. '' *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds7 Max wf Ds9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day. *Defense 2000 -- Class 12 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2000 -- Class 12 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 1000 -- Performs the same mission much the same way. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Some History In the Early 2370s Starbase 600 achieved full Starship Construction capability. While Construction of Manta Class and Stingray Class was adequate, the next question was what to do for a heavy multi-role cruiser. Although Galaxy Class was successful, it had a few issues making it less than ideal for Ane users. The Sovereign Class Was also considered, but the assumptions of humanoid body form and control systems were stronger in the Soveriegn than in the Galaxy. An idea floated up from somewhere (Today not one remembers who originated it) to use the successful Manta class hull and size it up, using the assumptions of Ane form users and controllers. The initial design seemed sound and it was quickly finalized and put into production. The USS Dolphin was loaned to the Tabooists to seek Rishian artifacts. When it became plain that Federation sensors turned off Rishian artifacts the Tabooists politely declined her further use. USS Dolphin patrols the Oz sector. She is the prototype so her operations are being carefully observed to develop the statistical information of how the ship wears and goes through spare parts and so on. GMs Note - the Dolphin is like the Space Shuttle Columbia compared to the rest of the fleet. Other GM's Note -- Large ships of the naval type are not treated like that. If it can be used it is used. Hard use is the only way to see what hard use will do to the class. The first year of opperations allowed a list of proposed design changes to be made. The Y-Models of the Dolphin Class are the USS Abraham Dannon and the USS Kongo. These ships incorporated design changes intended to allow each of use and better function. Further changes were made to production block 1. As each ship goes through production it is customized to address specific functions or problems. No Dolphin class will be identical to any other. List of in Game Dolphin Class Starships The class is being used throughout the Federation, mostly in the fleet configuration. Two Blue Dolphins serve in Regular Starfleet. *USS Dolphin CX 10 -- Blue Dolphin *USS Lexington NCC-79000-- Fleet Dolphin *USS Abraham Dannon NCC-79546 -- Blue Dolphin *USS K'talan CX-29 -- Blue Dolphin *USS Sharlin CX-30 -- Blue Dolphin *USS Sigma Seven NCC-79620 -- Fleet Dolphin *USS Crystal City NCC-80003 -- Fleet Dolphin ACS Diversus Infucatus Equs CD-3 -- Blue Dolphin *USS Kongo NCC-101710-- Blue Dolphin *USS Savensu T'ness NCC-101734 -- Fleet Dolphin Related Ship types *Falcon class cutter -- System patrol and police use. *Manta Class Heavy Frigate -- Break things and be very fast getting to where things will be broken. Used for patrol in possibly hostile areas. *Stingray class light frigate -- Upscale of the Falcon. Sector patrol, Search & Rescue, breaking things. *Basking Ray class scout -- High resolution mapping, fleet reconnaissance. A development of the Stingray. *Covenant class CL -- Look and go see. First in exploration. *Tigris class science cruiser -- Direct replacement of the Euphrates class. Third tier in depth science missions. Category:Starships Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek